


The Spy Life

by withinmelove



Category: Constantine (2005), Daredevil (TV), John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/pseuds/withinmelove
Summary: Foggy never dreamed he'd meet the most deadly pair of twins in the world.John Wick and John Constantine.





	The Spy Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Upupanyway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Upupanyway/gifts).

> This is for the Daredevil Exchange that took place on tumblr. My partner was artbymintcookies on tumblr. I decided on your prompt of "they are spies". I couldn't resist throwing in my headcanon that John Wick and John Constantine are twins.

In comparison to such household names in the spy game as James Bond, Kingsman or hell even Austin Powers, Nelson & Murdock are in complete obscurity. Which is rather a good thing because they do _not_ have the money, power, or goonies to survive any spy rivalries or wars. 

So it’s kinda bizarre that Foggy, Matt, and Karen were invited to this event. On paper, they’re here to mingle with the other party-goers. The unsaid goal is to scope out the Continental Hotel to see what’s up with their fellow competition. Everyone here is on friendly terms only--no business. Anyone who kills on hotel property will in turn be killed by staff. The one golden rule.

Tonight’s a huge night. It’s the birthday of the two most notorious twins of New York--hell the entire _world_. John Wick strikes terror into every heart of every person who hears his name, and for good reason. Not for all the money on earth would Foggy go up against John Wick. Matt probably would, even knowing full well it’s a suicide mission. It would be just like him. John Wick’s identical twin Constantine isn’t known for slaying men, but rather demons and all things supernatural or otherwise undead. Between the two of them, Foggy’s not sure who to be scared of more. Both are reclusive and only emerge when the killing starts. 

It’s the first time Foggy’s ever been at the Contintental Hotel or gotten a chance to lay eyes on either twin. Thankfully, he’s not in mortal terror for his life from doing so--well, not yet, at least. 

What surprises him the most seeing these two in the flesh is John Wick’s scruffy beard and shaggy hair. The style surprises Foggy. He expected that an internationally-renowned killer would be very clean cut, but that goes to Constantine, who is wearing his signature outfit of a dress shirt and slacks while John is in blue jeans and a t-shirt. Kinda weird now that he thinks about it, to name both sons John. Maybe their parents thought it’d be a hilarious joke? 

What strikes Foggy the most about the twins as they work the room is the similarities in their expressions. Constantine seems to be the more talkative one of the two, but John gets his comments in, too. 

“Stare hard enough and they’ll notice,” Matt says. He lightly bumps his shoulder against Foggy’s, startling him.

“How did you even know I was looking?” Foggy asks, squinting suspiciously at Matt and not missing the amused look from Karen.

Matt raises an eyebrow. “Karen told me. Also, you haven’t said anything for a couple minutes. We were talking about getting a service dog for the office.”

“Wait--what? You know I want a German Shepherd for the office service dog!” he exclaims, indignant that they left him out of that conversation. 

Before they can properly start debating the merits of dog breeds for the position, Karen quickly distracts them both. “Think either John needs any legal presentation?” Karen teases as she carefully plucks two flutes of champagne from a passing waiter who stops to offer her some refreshment. 

Foggy rolls his eyes, shaking his head, and Matt snorts. 

“Hold out your hand, Matt, Karen’s got a drink--and _no_. I think either one could kill any legal problems that pop up. We’d just be getting in the way.” Foggy replies, happily accepting the champagne Karen passes to him. 

They all take a sip of their drinks, every one of them groaning slightly in appreciation. 

“This is probably so expensive my wallet will disintegrate if I think about the price tag,” Foggy states, to which Karen and Matt give empathetic nods.

The day he dreams of: being rich...

Karen breaks his reverie, reaching around Matt to poke Foggy’s shoulder. “Wait, Foggy--isn’t that Kingsman? Over there by the fireplace?” she asks, her gaze sharpening on the people behind him. He turns casually, as if taking in the whole room, not wanting to seem overly-excited by what she just said. Matt himself tilts his head a bit, no doubt trying to hone in on their scents and the sound of their voices and heartbeats. If Foggy didn’t know the history behind Matt’s superhuman senses he’d think his friend was a werewolf.

Honestly, they’d be such cool spies if they had an _actual_ werewolf on staff. But then again...He glances to Constantine. Maybe not. He has a sneaking suspicion that demons aren’t the only supernatural beings Constantine will put a bullet in. 

Sure enough, the top agents of Kingsman are hanging out by the fireplace. Despite the fact the dress code is semi-formal, it’s no surprise that group is dressed to the nines. Like they don’t even know the meaning of casual. 

“Do you want to go say hi, Karen?” Matt suggests, offering her his arm. She grins, resting her hand at the crook of his elbow. 

“Of course! Let’s go. Foggy, coming with?” Karen asks, offering her free arm to him. 

He waves them off. “No, no you guys have fun. I’m going to skulk around some more.” 

Truth be told, he should be rubbing shoulders with all the spies and assassins here. Whether a lone wolf group like themselves or handled by an enormous organization, Nelson & Murdock need allies. 

It’s alright they’ve got all night to be buddy-buddy. Really, he shouldn’t be nervous, but it’s unsettling to be so friendly with people willing to change alliances at the drop of a hat. He likes their small-knit group of three--it’s not like they plan to take over the world. Still, to be socializing like this is unnerving. Like a bullseye's been painted on their backs. 

“Froggy, isn’t it?” a man’s voice queries as a hand rests on his shoulder. Foggy looks to his right to see--dear God--_Constantine_. At his side is John, looking amused. 

“Foggy, sir. Granted, my girlfriend calls me Froggy.” Why, oh why, did his mouth shoot off with that dumb random fact? The world’s best killers of supernatural creatures and mortals aren’t interested in cutesy names. 

But it seems that, in fact, they are. John’s smile widens, the edges of his eyes crinkling up. Constantine smirks looking like he’s trying not to laugh. If he didn’t know better, he’d say they seem friendly, like two perfectly normal strangers he’d stroll past on the street. 

“That’s adorable. Definitely a nickname worth keeping,” John says. Before Foggy can hurry to say thank you and of course he will, Constantine cuts in.

“Have a drink with us? My brother’s been hearing word on the street about Daredevil.” 

Foggy blinks, taken aback. “Um--want me to get Matt? He’s the one who plays Daredevil. Me and Karen are more the incognito spies. We sneak in while he creates the very loud, very destructive distraction.”

John and Constantine grin and _wow_, that’s unsettling. Not usually a good thing when a dangerous man smiles at you, let alone two. 

This time it’s John who speaks up. “Matt looks like he’s preoccupied well enough with Kingsman. Now c’mon. Constantine only asks once for getting a drink. We’ve been wanting to get to know you and your team more. Heard you’re quite the smooth talker.” 

Foggy can’t believe this is his life right now. He hopes he’ll live through this encounter.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and quick beta Sable edited this for me. I'm thankful for that. I never know what function commas serve.
> 
> Feedback in the form of comments and kudos are appreciated. Constructive criticism is always helpful! I really appreciate when readers take the time to engage with my fics enough to give critiques.


End file.
